


Deadly Desires~ Multiship

by Sharafloofy



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharafloofy/pseuds/Sharafloofy
Summary: (This is also on Wattpad!)What if Ink was to switch sides from the guardians?He's tired of being accused. Tired of being constantly told that everything was his fault, even if it wasn't or not on purpose! Tired of the "you should have tried harder!" lines have gotten to him, and now his friends aren't even his friends anymore.Everything destroyed. "Yes, that's Ink's fault. We should've never trusted him!"No. All that is over.





	1. Chapter 1: Untrusting

I groaned silently as another AU survivor scolded me for not trying hard enough as I watched the dying AU crumble.

My name is Ink, Ink Comyet, the creator and protectors of the AUs, also a member of the trio, the Star Sanses. I am technically the oldest one in the trio, so I'm kind of the leader. Also since I'm the Creation God. My sworn enemy is Error since he is the Destruction God. He has a team too, except it was way stronger than ours.

"Are you even listening, you melted paint hole?!" the survivor screeched at me angrily. "It's your fault, you could have kept my family alive! What type of protector are you?"

I nodded and left. "Yeah, whatever, go complain somewhere else. It's not my fault. You should have been able to help protect them, you know. Bye."

They screamed random swear words at me as I went through my painted portal. I stepped through it onto the 'ground' of my 'home.'

I waited until the portal behind me closed and walked to the meet-up place we had set up. By we, I mean by Dream and Blueberry, the other members of the trio.

"Ink! What happened to you? You look so dead!" Dream said, standing up from his sitting place and walking over to me.

I shrugged him off softly. "Other than more complaints? Oh, nothing."

"Why are the complaining people? You never tell us. All you ever do is come back looking dead and complain to us!" Blueberry said.

I groaned. "Please don't scold me. Anyways, Oceantale was destroyed and I think it was Jerry or Muffet that was complaining to me and scolding me about stuff."

"Well, their families and AU just got destroyed! Was it them again?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes, it was the Bad Sanses, obviously! It's always them, and it's unfair! They're so much stronger than us, they expect us to beat them?" Dream concluded.

I plopped on the ground, face first. "Obviously that's what they're aiming for. Us not being able to beat them!"

"Why don't they ever just come into here and destroy all the files instead of patiently waiting? They're so weird," Blueberry thought out loud.

"I don't know, but honestly I don't care as long as they don't do that," I muttered, sitting up from my dying position.

"Hey, why don't you ever call us whenever you're getting into a fight with them?" Dream asked suspiciously.

"I can't, it's impossible," I responded.

"Whatever. Next time that happens, make sure to contact us though!" Blueberry told me curtly. "It's almost like you don't want us around."

With that, Dream and Blueberry marched off and out of my place, leaving me utterly alone. Why am I always the one at fault? Even my friends think I am a liar and annoying traitor...

I shouldn't think like this and stay determined! I looked at the list of living AUs. The numbers decreased by a bit every day, but they increased by many everyday too. A new AU was created named Articletale, so I decided to go and check it out. I clicked the name and a portal was spawned. I jumped inside and excitedly looked around, checking if there was any Frisk or Sans to greet. They were usually the friendliest to talk to.

But nobody came.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I shouted to nobody in particular. Surely this AU wasn't already dead, right?

"Hello, Ink."

I recognized that voice. Error.

"What did you do to Articletale!" I yelled at him. He was still nowhere in sight, not that I could see of at least.

"Nothing, maybe just a little destruction here and there," he responded nonchalantly. "Anyways, this AU was nothing, to begin with. Just a few creations here and there, nothing much though."

"It's still living monsters! Why would you destroy innocent people?" I said, once again finding myself reasoning with the hopeless destroyer. I already knew it was no use, yet I would still do this.

I'm such an idiot.

"Shut up, Ink! You don't understand. Leave the AU, before you die with it, you helpless creator!" Error snarled menacingly at me.

I still had no idea where he was. His voice just echoed out of nowhere. Was I going insane?

I growled and jumped back into the portal I came from. Dream and Blueberry stood right in front of me, glaring.

"What did you do now, Ink!" Dream hissed. "Why are so many AUs gone?"

Blueberry didn't make any eye contact with me or Dream at all. He just looked at the floor, emotionless.

"I've tried to protect them!" I reasoned.

"No, you've tried to protect the destroyers! How could you, Ink?! You're a creator, for star's sake! I would've done a better job than you at protecting these innocent AUs!" Dream yelled at me.

"It's true, to be honest..." Blueberry spoke quietly. "You've let so many innocent monsters be destroyed while you reasoned with the hopeless destroyers..."

I stumbled back a bit in shock. How could they all turn on me like this? I've never done or said anything wrong, have I? So why... why am I the one taking all the blame for actions I have never done?

"I- I didn't ever do anything wrong! I've tried to protect, but you guys have never been there for me, have you? You're either too busy eating nice cream-" I pointed at Dream- "or poking at your brother!" I pointed at Blueberry.

"So why am I the one taking all the blame?" I said, pointing at myself. "When I didn't do anything wrong?"

Was I feeling something? Pain? Unusual for me to feel without my vials, but was this how the pain felt like? If so, what's the point in wishing to feel things?

"Because all you've ever done is be friendly and nice to our enemies!" Dream snapped at me. "Don't think I haven't seen you being all talkative to the Bad Sanses! We notice everything!"

I stumbled back even more and fell into the portal. I landed on my back lightly and watched as the portal closed up.

All I could think of was one thing.

What did I ever do to them to make them hate me so much?


	2. Chapter Two: Take Your Side...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's choice.

I laid in the empty universe of Articletale, asking what I did to deserve my best friends turning onto me over and over again. I finally got bored of the empty 'ceiling' and teleported myself via portal to Outertale and laid on the grass there instead.

"Why the Hell does this stuff happen to only me?" I muttered to myself. "I didn't do anything wrong... have I? What did I do to deserve my only friends turning onto me like this?"

"I don't know, shut up I'm relaxing," a glitched voice responded. Oh, it was him, the dude who probably ruined my friendship, Error.

"You shut up and let me rethink life," I snapped back at him. "It's all your fault, you owe me your life yet you act like this has completely nothing to do with you."

"Because it doesn't you skittleface," he replied.

"What type of nickname is that?" I growled. "What are you doing here anyways? Here to destroy another beautiful AU?"

"Destroyers can relax and enjoy too, you know."

"So you aren't going to destroy this AU?" I asked in shock.

"You know that... nevermind. What are you doing here and away from the two cheerful and innocent little rolls?" Error said mockingly.

"Innocent my freaking nonexistent feels," I grumbled to no one in particular. "They literally betrayed me and accused me of working with you guys."

"Wow what type of friends are they?" Error questioned rudely.

I shrugged to myself. "Friends who are too... untrusting? I don't know. One second they're all like, 'I need you to help me, please? You're the best!' and the next second they're like, 'we don't want you here, get out you little craphole.'"

"I seriously don't get you guys," Error mumbled. "You're always a believing person who trusts everyone can change."

"I think I've given up on that, as nice as I can be. You know I don't have a proper soul, right?" I asked Error. He nodded knowingly. "Well, I'm not supposed to feel things, but recently, I've been able to feel... feelings. I felt hurt when Dream accused me, and sadness when Blueberry agreed."

"Yeah, you're one hundred percent weird, artist," Error said. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"I probably don't have a place to stay at anymore, considering Dream and Blueberry will probably hog the place."

"What makes you think that?" Error asked me suspiciously.

"Well, Dream has always had this greed and ambition for taking over my spot as the creator and protector of AUs."

"Oh, okay then."

We laid there in silence for a few minutes. "Well then, I guess you could come over to the hideout?"

"What the friq Error this is definitely some joke, right?!" I practically screamed. Technically I couldn't scream at his face when he was on the other side of the place I was laying on and since I was too lazy, but I still screamed loudly.

"Stars, Marshmallow quiet down," Error hushed me. "We're not in another personal AU we're in Outertale!"

"Okay, what. Do. You. Mean?" I hissed. "You're bringing an enemy into your own hideout?"

"Well yes I guess, but you're not really part of them now. They've betrayed you, and you still trust them?" Error said, and I could literally hear the smirk in his tone.

"Well, no, but, I'm, still-" I took a breath and repeated myself more slowly. "Well, no, but I'm still the creator and protector of the Multiverse!"

"Oh well, we can basically destroy you in one hit, by cornering you if you do anything wrong. For now, you may or may not have to work for Nightmare." I winced at the 'working for Nightmare' part.

"Umm, no. I'm not throwing away all that I've been working for just for a place to stay at," I responded tartly.

"Your choice, rainbow butt. Just don't complain to me when you feel like you've made a bad decision, even though I already know how this'll do."

With that, he teleported away. I fell asleep after a little bit of overthinking random useless stuff, pretty typical.

**Error's P.O.V.**

"I bet $50 that he'll come back and beg for a place to stay at!" I declared.

Nightmare hissed. "Well, I bet $450 that he WON'T!" he countered me.

Oh boy, I'm going to be rich soon.

**Ink's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the field where the stars were the clearest out of everywhere, OuterTale Star Garden (IDK OKAY). I remembered everything that happened last night and sighed. I sat up and opened a portal back to the Multiverse place. I stepped out of the portal and already guessed what I would see, and I was right. Dream and Blueberry.

"What are you doing here!?" Dream snarled at me once he noticed my freaking existence. "You're not welcome here anymore!"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that," I said sarcastically. I wasn't about to let Dream push me around. He may be stronger than me with his hope spears and stuff, but I refuse to give up.

"Excuse me? I'm the new guardian of AUs now, you're just an outcast!" Dream huffed. "Get out!"

Voices were heard behind like. Some whispered 'what is that useless failure doing here?' and others, 'why is Dream so mean to that old protector? I thought they were friends!'

Obviously, they were under influence of Dream's aura that glowed around him. When positive emotions were alive, his aura grew stronger. He was the opposite of his brother, Nightmare.

"Ink, I think you should go now..." Blueberry said, his voice barely audible. He looked highly uncomfortable at my presence.

I really didn't have any places to go to now.

"Yeah, Ink." Dream hissed. "I don't think anyone wants you here!"

"You've gotten too full of yourself, your majesty!" I growled at Dream. "You may be god of positive emotions, but you cannot use that to your advantage and control living beings with it!"

"Blah Blah Blah, now go!" Dream shouted. I glared at him, grabbed Broomy, and opened a portal and left.

Whatever happened to innocent Dream and forever cheerful Blueberry? I miss the old them.

I was back at Articletale. For some reason, I kept going back there. Why? Is it because it's as empty as me right now? Or is it just because I want to be alone right now?

I curled into a ball and laid on the ground, burying myself in thoughts, negative ones. I'll attract a certain Nightmare if I keep this up.

I sat up finally and decided. I had to confront the Bad Sanses. Why? Because, I wanted to know why they wanted to destroy Universes. What reasons did they have to do that to innocent people and monsters? I thought of more terrible thoughts, hoping to attract Nightmare.

"You seem troubled."

Score. "Hey Nightmare..."

"Oh, it's you. The stupid artist that usually hangs around my idiot of a brother," Nightmare grumbled. "What's got you in a mood like that?"

"I was just looking for you," I said, not a tremble in my voice at all. "May I speak to Error for a moment?"

"Uhh, sure I guess." He teleported away for a second and came back. He looked like he had to drag Error and teleport back.

"Here, your One True Love wants to talk to you, Glitch Boy."

"Oh boy. What do you want, Painter?" Error growled. "What's so important that Nightmare had to drag me here?"

"Well, can I speak privately?" I asked, gesturing to Nightmare. Nightmare raised a nonexistence eyebrow at me.

"No, whatever you want to say, say it out loud. Besides, I don't want you two making out," Nightmare said amusingly.

"Shut it, tentacles!" Error snarled. "Just say it, Ink!"

I took a deep breath. "I'm switching sides."

I have thought this all through. I'll betray them eventually anyways... won't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Ink: Myebi  
> Error: CrayonQueen/Loverofpiggies  
> Nightmare, Dream: Jokublog  
> Cross: Jael Peñaloza  
> Horror: SourApple Studio  
> Lust: ?  
> Killer: Rahafwabas  
> Outer: 2mi127  
> Blue: ?  
> Dust: Ask-Dusttale (I think)  
> Unknown ShapeShifter: Me (Sharafloofy)


End file.
